Someday, Someday Maybe
by The10thWeasley
Summary: A couple of things that happened in Draco and Hermione's lives together. Voldemort exists. One-shot. Dramione. Enjoy!


Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and went behind a hidden tapestry. Borrowing the Maurader's Map a few times had definitely payed off. There, she waited not even 30 seconds before she was pressed up against the wall and kissed full on the mouth by her secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She still called him Malfoy and he still called her Granger. But they had been dating for 9 months and were planning on coming out into the public after Graduation. The tabloids would have a field day. She could already see the headlines,

"Youngest Malfoy With the Brightest Witch" or "A Malfoy Wedding", even though they were incredibly young to get married and hadn't even talked about it yet.

They finally came up for air. "So Granger, how was your day?" Draco asked, panting. "Fine. Same. And yours?" She asked as she leaned in for another quick snog. "Good." He said before full on plunging her into the wall and kissing her again.

"Okay," Draco said after a while.

"Hogsmeade this week. What do you want to do?" "The Lake." She responded.

"The Lake? To do what?" Draco asked.

"To lay down and to just be outside and be with each other." Hermione said.

And then they continued snogging.

***********At the Lake***********

"As soon as we graduate, we're going on a muggle date. Dinner and a movie.

You know, the cinema." Hermione added after seeing his confused face. They were currently sitting by the lake. At night of course. During a Hogmeade Saturday, every couple would go sit by the lake. They had to keep it a secret until after Hogwarts. Plus, they both liked the nighttime better in general. At night, the stars' light glistened on the lake and made it so much more beautiful.

"Oh! The cinema. Sounds nice. As long as we're together, I'll be alright." He responded. "Oh shut up. You're just trying to suck up." She retorted.

Draco looked awfully guilty. "It's only

because I love you, Granger. You know that." "Yeah Yeah. I love you too, Malfoy." Hermione said jokingly.

"So, marriage. What do you think, Granger? Want to get hitched?" Draco said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Eventually. In a couple of years." Hermione said. "Have your eye on someone special?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Oh, you know. This one bloke. But I don't know. Someday, Someday Maybe."

*********After Graduation*********

Granger and Malfoy had finally gone public. The tabloids exploded just like they assumed, but died down after a little while. It was now 1 year after they had graduated from Hogwarts.

"So, Granger," ah, old habits die hard, "I've been thinking about living situations and I think we should move in together. We should start small. I can buy us a flat or we could buy it together because i know you want to pay for stuff too even though it is unnecessary." Oh how Hermione loved his bluntness. "I think that is a great idea. And yes, we will buy it together." Draco just rolled his eyes. "So do you want to start looking or..." Draco asked. "Yes. Definitely." And so they looked. And looked. And looked. And looked. And on only the 12th flat that they looked at that did they find something that they liked and bought it.

*********After The Move*********

4 year after they moved in together did the topic of marriage come up.

"Granger, while you're in the bedroom, could you get my shoes for later." Draco shouted up the stairs. He had strategically placed the ring next to the shoes he knew she would bring him. Hermione didn't want this whole fancy dinner where he said her full name and said a whole bunch of words. He knew Hermione; she would find this very amusing. So when she came down the stairs with his shoes in one hand and a tiny box in the other, she did not look amused; she looked flat-out annoyed.

"What is this?!" She asked infuriated.

"Oh come on, Granger. You're not daft. Open it." So she opened it. And laughed. She laughed!

"An Engagement Ring? Is this your twisted way of proposing?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded. "Ok. Yes. I'll marry you." She said smiling.

"Great" he said, before holding one cheek and placing his other hand on the small of her back and kissing her.

*********After the Wedding********

"Draco, can you come in here for a second?" Hermione called from their bedroom. "Sure." Draco replied as he got up. "What is it?" He asked once he reached their bedroom.

"Um... Come next to me." He went to stand directly in front if her.

"Close your eyes." She told him. "Fine." And he close his eyes. She picked up his larger hands and places them on her stomach. "Draco?" "Yes, Granger?"

"I'm pregnant." She responded.

He opened his eyes wide before smiling and kissing her.

**********At the Hospital**********

"So, Baby Boy Granger-Malfoy, what do you want to be called?" Draco asked their 1 day old son.

"Thomas James Granger Malfoy" they said in unison. They looked at each other, then at their son and smiled.

Someday this little boy would strut down the Hogwarts Halls and break hearts. Maybe all the girls would swoon over him and he would get the best grades in his year.

Someday, Someday Maybe.

Fin.


End file.
